


Ew, gross

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Smut, and horror is in it to make the others feel nice, fell is a nasty horndog, four way, humantale, porn with vague plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swap Papyrus catches Fell Sans using his vibrator, so of COURSE that initiates a four way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ew, gross

How they got into this situation was unimportant.

All they knew was that they were alone and really horny, and someone (Red) had been caught jacking off with Papyrus' vibe.

"So, uh... How exactly do fourways work?"

"Well, from my experience, we sit in a circle and jerk it." Knives shrugged and started sliding his shorts off "It's fun."

Red was already naked, the only thing he'd bothered to leave on was his binder. His eyes were fixated downwards to his wet crotch, his fingers sliding over his clit. His slit was aching for something to fill it.

Papyrus slid his hoodie off and crawled onto the bed "Sounds like a good idea."

Star nodded and took his dark blue sweater off, his skin was covered in tattoos of stars and constellations.

"Holy shit, nice tramp-stamp."

"Hm?"

Knives slid his fingers over a tattoo of a UFO and smiled "It's so cool."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Star's face lit up red and he smiled at Knives "Do you have any tattoos?"

Knives nodded and turned, pointing vaguely at a knife tattoo "Got it when I was thirteen!" Star nodded and looked at his body, he looked soft and warm.

"Okay, so... Big jerk off?"

"I don't see why not."

Red nodded, and so did Star. Once the rest of them finished undressing, they all sat in a circle.

Star rubbed at his clit and found himself squirming and moaning, which, in turn, caught everyone's attention (Mostly Knives). Papyrus covered his mouth and moaned into his hand, he thought about sinking his teeth into the side of Star's neck and fucking him until he was dry, but he resisted the urge. Red kept his eyes on Papyrus, he desperately wanted something to fill his hole, but his fingers would have to do for now. He bucked against his index and middle finger and moaned.

"Pah- Papyrus~"

A new wave of pleasure washed over Papyrus. He felt as if he could burst any second, than he noticed a pair of legs wrapping around his thighs. Red straddled his lap and pressed his lips to the tallers, he took advantage of the shock and dipped his tongue into Papyrus' mouth. He aligned his slit to Papyrus' cock, than parted their lips.

"R- Red?"

He smiled and kissed the youngers neck. He lowered his hips to where the head and the soaking entrance could meet, and moaned against Papyrus' neck. He shakily lowered his hand and stroked up the shaft, he could already feel pre-cum. He lowered himself more, taking the whole head in, and jerked at the warm member.

Star attempted to slide two fingers into himself, but he couldn't help but squirm and groan.

"Something wrong?"

Star looked down and tried to shove the two fingers in again, but stopped again "Can you... h-help me?"

Knives smirked and scooted over "Want some two finger lovin'?"

Star's face lit up red and he smiled and nodded. Knives scooted between his thighs and licked at his fingers "Yer a cu-hee." He took the fingers out of his mouth once they were dampened enough, and slid them in as gently as he could.

"Ah- ahh!" Star squirmed and covered his mouth, he grabbed at the loose bedsheets and moaned against his hand, and he shut his eyes.

"Like that, hu-"

"Aahhn~" 

"Hn?" Knives looked over his shoulder.

Red's body had tensed up, and his toes were curling. A few tears hit the corner of his eyes and he could feel his slit throbbing. As soon as he could move, he slid off of Papyrus. His slit dripped with cum, and he had a satisfied look on his face.

Knives turned back to Star and giggled and started sliding his fingers in and out of Star. He only vaguely heard Red say he was going to clean up.

"Mm," Papyrus' hands twined themselves around Knives' hips "Mind if I...?"

"Not at all."

Papyrus didn't waste any time. As soon as the words live Knives' mouth, his cock was in his pussy. Papyrus moaned and slammed his cock deeper in "You're so fuckin' tight."

"Ahh- hey- d-don't be too distracting." Knives panted and rubbed his thumb against Star's sensitive clit, causing him to squirm and moan. Papyrus pounded in and out of the wet and warm pussy, another jolt of pleasure washed through him, and he came again, but didn't pull out.

"Ah- F- fuck-"

"Kn- Knives!" Star grinded against the other Sans' hand and moaned. He shut his eyes and let out a moan that could pass as a wail. Juices squirted against Knives' fingers.

"Ah- jeez-" 

Knives removed his fingers and pushed Papyrus away from him "Y'all good?"

The two nodded.

"A'ight..." He licked Star's juices off "I'm done, than."

Star nodded and pulled Knives and Papyrus into a cuddle-pile.

"Love you." Star muttered before falling asleep.


End file.
